La leyenda de los Dragones
by Ozanai
Summary: AU. Conocemos las historias de vikingos luchando contra dragones; dragones inmensos y feroces. No sabemos cómo fue que aquellas bestias enormes e indomables llegaron al tamaño ideal para ser montados.


**Disclaimer: How To Train Your Dragon, así como sus personajes, no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de DreamWorks y Cressida Cowell.**

* * *

**La leyenda de los Dragones**

Hace muchos años, antes de que los vikingos llegaran a tierras nórdicas, existieron humanos que poseían cualidades mágicas. Creyéndose superiores, hechizaban a las bestias que habitaban en aquellos terrenos. Buscaron la forma de utilizar a las inmensas criaturas para su beneficio.

La isla de los marginados era el hogar de hechiceros fieros y ambiciosos. Un lugar donde sólo había cabida para la sed de poder y conquista.  
Un pequeño, pero ruin pueblo, se había erguido en las desoladas condiciones de la isla, construyendo chozas de madera para los más débiles y casas de piedra firme para los hechiceros más poderosos. Un enorme y sólido castillo de roca se alzaba sobre las demás viviendas. Hogar del mago más habilidoso y despiadado del lugar: Drago Bludvist.

En aquella isla se vivía una guerra constante. Los dragones (criaturas de más de veinte metros) escupían enormes llamaradas de fuego, incendiando las chozas del pequeño pueblo. Eran bestias territoriales y avariciosas que destrozaban todo a su paso en busca de un buen botín.  
Los magos creaban inmensas barreras protectoras, cuya magia (mezclada con otros ingredientes) no permitía el paso de sus enemigos. Incluso había algunos cuantos osados que apuntaban sus hechizos a los dragones más jóvenes, controlándolos por breves minutos, obligándolos a obedecer sus deseos.

Drago Bludvist, el hechicero líder de aquella isla, buscaba controlar al feroz dragón rojo. El más letal y poderoso entre los dragones. Su rostro, curtido y de apariencia severa, resultado de numerosas batallas, adornado por profundas y grotescas heridas; sus cabello cenizo y largo enmarcaba la crueldad en sus facciones.

―Drago, mi señor ―llamó con tono nervioso uno de sus sirvientes―. El dragón rojo viene en camino.

Una sonrisa surcó sus labios, enfatizando las horribles cicatrices que ataviaban su rostro.

―Preparen las barreras y catapultas, tenemos que capturar a esa bestia.

Drago, un hombre feroz y despiadado, había jurado venganza en contra del hombre que más odiaba: Stoick, el Vasto. Drago deseaba destruirlo, a él y a todo su pueblo.  
La captura del brutal e irascible dragón era la primera parte de su plan para cobrar venganza y adueñarse de aquella isla. Tierra donde se asentaría y crearía su ejército de poderosos dragones.

•••

Berk era una isla situada al norte, donde nevaba y granizaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Sus habitantes, valientes. Su líder, tenaz, fuerte y justo; todo un ejemplo de vida.

Las casas en Berk se edificaban con maderas, muy escasamente se veían algunas piedras cerca de las construcciones. Los aldeanos se saludaban amistosamente, caminando por la plaza y adquiriendo comida e ingredientes para hechizos rudimentarios.

El líder del pueblo era el primogénito de la familia Haddock, cuyos integrantes se habían encargado de guiar y ayudar a cimentar los inicios del prospero Berk.  
Stoick el Vasto, inspiraba confianza y respeto. Cada día patrullaba por los alrededores de la isla, ayudaba a los aldeanos e incluso aconsejaba a los magos más jóvenes con hechizos básicos.  
Su profundo ceño fruncido lograba evitar discusiones entre los pobladores, calmándolos con una mirada severa. Sus pobladas cejas enmarcaban perfectamente sus ojos, aunque el tono rojizo de su cabello solía opacar sus verdes pupilas. Stoick, alto y corpulento, proyectaba tranquilidad y seguridad para su pueblo.

En su juventud, cuando su padre lideraba Berk, Stoick practicaba hechizos de alto nivel con la esperanza de cautivar el cálido corazón de la única hija de la curandera de la isla. Valka, más joven que él, solía mirarlo de reojo, siempre procurando no dedicarle más atención que a las enseñanzas que le brindaba su madre.

Cuando los más pequeños de la aldea le preguntaban entre risas por qué había quedado prendado de su esposa, Stoick soltaba una alegre carcajada. Jamás olvidaría la forma en que los ojos verdes (de un tono más claro y brillantes que los suyos) le miraron con sorpresa al encontrarse por accidente entre la vegetación del bosque colindante. Los mechones castaños que escapaban rebeldemente la hacían lucir más hermosa a sus ojos. Fueron años después que logró conquistarla y hacerla su esposa.

Aún después de varios años de matrimonio, Stoick aún solía suspirar por los efectos que la suave voz de Valka tenía en él. En más de una ocasión se distrajo pensando en ella durante sus patrullajes, o remembrando las ocasiones en que sus ojos adquirían un tono azul que lo embargaba de tranquilidad.

Los rayos del sol eran tenues, el viento era fresco y las temperaturas disminuían por las tardes. Stoick caminaba tranquilamente por las casas de Berk, observando los alrededores, cuidando que nada perturbara la paz.

―¡Stoick!  
El fornido pelirrojo corrió hacia donde lo llamaba la voz de Valka, su esposa. Saltó la cerca que los separaba, aterrizando secamente sobre la hierba.  
―Por Merlín, ¿qué sucede?  
Valka, con su largo y trenzado cabello castaño, apuntó hacia el frente, demasiado impresionada como para hablar.  
―Por las barbas de Merlín ―soltó Stoick, anonadado por lo que veía.

Hiccup, su pequeño hijo de siete años, se encontraba a una distancia nada prudente de un inmenso y majestuoso dragón blanco, cuyo tamaño sobrepasaba las dimensiones de varias casas del pueblo. Hiccup se veía aún más diminuto bajo la sombra de éste. Incluso una única garra del dragón podría aplastarlo por completo.  
Aunque su hijo se inclinaba ligeramente hacia atrás, no se mostraba temeroso o asustado. Por la expresión en su rostro, Stoick diría que sentía fascinación por la bestia que tenía enfrente.

Las enormes alas del dragón se abrieron en toda extensión, provocando una brisa que removió el pasto bajo los pies de Hiccup, agitándole los mechones castaños. Stoick y Valka tuvieron el impulso de correr a defender a su pequeño, sin embargo, y para sorpresa de ambos, el dragón miró significativamente a Hiccup para después alzar el vuelo hacia las montañas más lejanas al pueblo.

―¡Oh, Santo Hechicero! ―murmuró Valka a modo de agradecimiento una vez tuvo a su hijo entre sus brazos.  
Stoick se acercó a su esposa, atrayéndola a un abrazo protector. Besó la frente de Valka mientras le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras.

•••

Drago había fracasado en su intento de capturar al Dragón rojo, por lo que sus posibilidades de vengarse se vieron reducidas. Entró hecho una furia a su despacho, golpeando y maldiciendo lo que se interponía en su paso. Quiso gritar y deseó tener una cría de Dragón cerca para destazarlo con sus manos desnudas.

―Mi señor ―llamó con voz estrangulada Salvaje, uno de los sirvientes más leales de Drago―, ¿por qué no recurrimos a los favores de las _De Gorsemoor_?

Drago se volvió automáticamente, lanzándole una mirada furibunda a su lacayo. Salvaje, instintivamente, se encogió en su posición, muy cerca de la salida.  
Observando a través de la venta, Drago dio la espalda a su subordinado, colocó ambas manos detrás de su espalda antes de soltar secamente sus instrucciones.

―Convoca una reunión, quizá sea hora de cambiar los planes.

Salvaje asintió con vehemencia antes de salir a toda velocidad rumbo a los establos, cerrando la puerta estruendosamente.

Una serie de risas se escucharon por toda la habitación, irrumpiendo con el silencio que se había apoderado de la habitación, segundos después una extraña corriente de aire ondeó la capa que Drago portaba.

―¿Nos llamabas? ―preguntó una voz chillona y burlesca a sus espaldas.  
Drago sonrió sin apartar la mirada del exterior.  
―Eso fue rápido, incluso para las _De Gorsemoor_ ―giró tranquilamente hacia sus visitantes, extendiendo los brazos en un falso gesto de amabilidad―. Por favor, pónganse cómodas.  
―¿Para qué nos llamaste, Drago? ―cortó fríamente la persona de en medio.  
―_Ari, _querida, no seas tan tajante conmigo.  
Aribella lo miró de mala manera, provocando una risa cínica en él.  
―Tengo trabajo para ustedes, es importante.  
La chica rubia del fondo rio tenuemente, mirando de forma traviesa hacia Drago.  
―¿Qué es exactamente?  
―Nada difícil o complicado ―habló en un tono despreocupado mientras hacía un gesto desdeñoso con la mano ―. Encárguense de la cría de Stoick.  
Las brujas intercambiaron miradas por un momento. Doline, con el cabello castaño a la altura de sus hombros, miró con intensidad hacia Aribella, negando sutilmente con la cabeza. Contrariamente, Endeline, con sus chispeantes ojos azules y una sonrisa traviesa, asintió, claramente emocionada.  
―¿Y bien? Aparte de la generosa cantidad de oro y pociones que les daré… podrán quedarse con el botín.  
La larga caballera negra de Aribella se sacudió suavemente ante su caminar ligero y seguro. Se colocó frente a Drago, mirándolo fríamente. Su ojo izquierdo (antes verde) adquirió un tono rojo brillante.  
―Aceptamos.  
Y con esas palabras los ojos izquierdos de Endelin y Doline brillaron hasta volverse violeta y azul, respectivamente. Una suave brisa removió los cabellos de las tres chicas, y, sin apenas despegar los labios, murmuraron palabras en otro idioma.

•••

Valka se encontraba ansiosa esa noche, incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Ella solía ser intuitiva y sus instintos no le fallaban, sin embargo no lograba entender el motivo de su estado de ánimo. Se removió incomoda entre las pieles que la arropaban, siempre teniendo cuidado de no despertar a su marido, quien descansaba tranquilamente a su lado.  
Derrotada, decidió que no encontraría la fuente de sus preocupaciones y lo mejor sería intentar dormir.  
No terminó de acomodarse sobre las telas cuando un extraño sonido se produjo en la habitación de su hijo.

―Stoick… ―llamó suavemente a su esposo―, ¿escuchaste eso?  
Como única respuesta obtuvo murmullos inteligibles. La ansiedad de Valka creció a niveles insospechados cuando escuchó susurros en una lengua desconocida, claramente esa no era la voz de Hiccup.  
―Stoick ―Valka elevó dos octavas su llamado, agitando nerviosamente el brazo de su marido.  
―Valka, vuelve a dormir ―balbuceó entre sueños Stoick, girándose para evitar a su esposa.

Risas ensordecedoras y estridentes estallaron por todo el lugar. Stoick prácticamente brincó en su lugar, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad a la puerta de su recamara tomó con violencia la varita que descansaba sobre la mesa de noche. Valka, sorprendida por las voces, corrió directamente al mueble donde reposaban frascos con hechizos de protección. Corrieron por el pasillo que conducía a la habitación de Hiccup. Stoick chocó con la madera cuando ésta no cedió ante su peso.

―¡Demonios! ―masculló Stoick con frustración― ¡Hiccup abre la puerta!  
―Hijo… ―al observar a su esposo aporrear con violencia la madera, Valka sintió que las fuerzas la abandonaban.  
Risas tétricas y burlas provenían del cuarto, aumentando la desesperación en ellos. Una suave brisa se escapó por debajo de la entrada.  
―¡Hijo! ―gritó Stoick cuando la puerta cayó frente a él, adentrándose con velocidad.

Valka llegó a su lado rápidamente. No pudo evitar que los frascos resbalaran de sus dedos. Pedazos de cristal se esparcieron por el suelo, dejando libre los líquidos de diversos colores que eran contenidos.  
Los muebles y pieles revueltos indicaban que Hiccup se había resistido, sin embargo, la habitación se encontraba vacía. Por el enorme hueco donde antes estuvo una venta, una ventisca de aire helado se coló; Valka sintió el frío calando en lo más profundo de su corazón.

* * *

Inicié este capítulo desde Octubre, mismo mes en que lo abandoné temporalmente (no con intención, en realidad); aunque todas las semanas me repetía que debía seguir escribiendo, recién lo retomé, creo que me agrada el resultado en comparación de la idea que tenía al principio.

Todo gracias a una plática que tuve con una personita muy estimada y apreciada, quien me hablaba de una colección de cuentos que debía entregar. Hablando de eso pensé que me gustaría intentarlo; después vi un reto en el foro _Canciones del Antiguo Berk_, al estar pensando en una historia para la temática, surgió esto (creo que revelando eso, lo que pasará se vuelve predecible), sin embargo sabía que no lo tendría a tiempo… Febrero y apenas acabé el primer capítulo, de los dos o tres que serán esta historia.

Bueno, ya fue mucha nota, así que lo de siempre:  
Cualquier error, falla, incoherencia, o así, que encuentren, háganmelo saber para corregirlo a la brevedad.

¡Saludos!


End file.
